There is known a game device for carrying out a game (sport game) of a sport to be performed between a first team and a second team, using a moving object, such as a ball, or the like. For example, there is known a game device for carrying out a soccer game, a basket ball game, an ice hockey game, and the like. In such a game device, when a player character belonging to one team is in possession of a moving object, control is carried out such that a player character belonging to the other team defends against the player character in possession of the moving object.    Patent Document 1: JP 2005-000248 A